fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Poll results
Here are placed the results of past polls on Fatal Frame Wiki: 2014 July poll Poll created on July 4 and closed on August 4. Who's your favorite main character? *''Miku Hinasaki - 46 votes'' *''Mio Amakura - 57 votes '' *''Mayu Amakura - 15 votes'' (118 votes in total) Winner: Mio Amakura Mio wins with the highest number of votes, leaving Miku in second place and her poor twin sister Mayu behind in last place. August poll Poll created on August 4 and closed on September 4. Who's your favorite main character? *''Rei Kurosawa - 57 votes'' *''Ruka Minazuki - 43 votes'' (100 votes in total) Winner: Rei Kurosawa Rei wins with exactly the same number of votes as the winner of the July poll. Ruka loses with 14 less votes than Rei. September poll Poll created on September 4 and closed on October 4. Blinding Ritual.jpg|The Himuro Family Master, the other priests and the next blinded maiden Ryokan_Kuroawa.jpg|Ryokan Kurosawa Kirie photo1.jpg|Kirie Himuro Sae and Yae Kurosawa.png|Yae and Sae Kurosawa Kizuna Himuro3.png|Kizuna Himuro Fatal Frame III promo13.jpg|Rei Kurosawa Youngkirie.jpg|Girl in White Kimono FFV Image 86.jpg|Hisoka Kurosawa Oose.PNG|Oose Kurosawa ::::::::::: Who's your favorite family? ::::::::::: Himuro family - 17 votes ::::::::::: Kurosawa family - 67 votes ::::::::::::: (84 votes in total) :::::::::::: Winner: Kurosawa family The Kurosawa family easily wins with 50 more votes of advantage. October poll Poll created on October 4 and closed on November 4. ::::::::::: Who's your favorite FF IV character? ::::::::::: Ruka Minazuki - 22 votes ::::::::::: Misaki Asou - 39 votes ::::::::::: Choushiro Kirishima - 28 votes ::::::::::: Madoka Tsukimori - 7 votes ::::::::::::: (96 votes in total) :::::::::::: Winner: Misaki Asou Misaki gets a surprising win over the main character Ruka. Choushiro also surprises and gets the second place, leaving Ruka in third place, while Madoka stay in fourth place. November poll Poll created on November 4 and closed on December 4. :::::::::Do you want Fatal Frame V and the whole FF series to be released worldwide? :::::::::Yes, I want it to be released in other regions too - 199 votes :::::::::No, I don't mind if it's a Japan exclusive - 4 votes :::::::::(203 votes in total) Nintendo needs to realize that we, fans from other regions want the series back and released overseas, not to be a series made exclusively for Japan. December poll Poll created on December 4 and closed on January 4. :::::::::Which is your favorite Fatal Frame game? :::::::::Fatal Frame (2001) - 11 votes :::::::::Fatal Frame III: The Tormented (2005) - 46 votes :::::::::(57 votes in total) Fatal Frame III: The Tormented is the most voted as the favorite game in comparison to the first game. 2015 January poll Poll created on January 4 and closed on February 4. ::::::::::Which is your favorite Fatal Frame game? ::::::::::Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (2003) - 61 votes ::::::::::Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse (2008) - 13 votes ::::::::::(74 votes in total) Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly is the most voted as the favorite game in comparison to the fourth game. February poll Poll created on February 4 and closed on March 5. ::::::::::Which is your favorite Fatal Frame game? ::::::::::Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir (2012) - 7 ::::::::::Fatal Frame II: Deep Crimson Butterfly (2012) - 72 ::::::::::(79 votes in total) The remake Fatal Frame II: Deep Crimson Butterfly gets the majority of votes, leaving the spin-off Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir with only around 10% of the votes. Category:Fatal Frame Wiki